User blog:TheLastOfYoutube/Sup?
Hey. If you may have noticed, a girl named Darksky13 has left for a while. Well im that girl ^_^ If you want to know what happened, then go ahead and read. If you're not mad at me or whatever :| Well my dad started to drive me crazy and threatened to divorce my mom and even tried to kill my big brother. But we couldn't let him leave because he paid for all the bills and stuff so we had to keep living like this. He treated me horribly and yelled at me every single day, making me cry everyday and I started getting depressed. Because my mom started crying everyday too and when she cries its NOT good. She had a nervous breakdown. My brother got kicked out of the house. At the time i also lost a close friend because my dad was rude to her too, so I was left with nobody. You guys remember Snw? She was the only friend that I was close to but she was getting surgery and stuff so i had nobody to turn to. I got really mad and depressed and just hated my life and wanted to die, which I never felt like before. All my life i was really happy and cheerful and because my dad started to drink a lot he became crazy i started to get more and more depressed until i couldn't take it anymore. I left the wikia in a rage and deleting all my stuff (I also did that on other websites i was on) and just stayed in my room all day crying for several weeks about how much I hated my life. Then I found something that made me the happy girl i used to be. YouTube. I started watching PewDiePie again when I was tired of crying and wanted to do something. I realized that i was really happy after, something ive never felt for a long time. It may sound weird but because of him i got over all that depressed stuff no matter how much it hurt me, I could just run to him and he would cheer me up instantly. Like the friend i lost. I started to watch more youtubers, and you don't know how much impact it had on my life. It changed everything. I finally had something to be happy about. It didnt change the fact that my family was driving me crazy, but it helped. A lot. After being sad, then happy, then sad, then happy for every single day, my dad started to get calmer and I don't wanna go into details but my family became better. It wasnt as happy as it was before but it was good enough. Now im back to the happy Darky that you guys knew before ^-^ So yeah, that's why I left so dramatically and probably made a lot of you mad at me. I never forgot about you guys, I did actually check on the wikia once in a while to see if you guys were still there, and im glad none of you quit and came back do many times like i did. I won't be playing twom anymore if it wasnt obvious enough. But I hope you guys forgive me for leaving like that without saying anything and I hope I can talk to you guys a lot again :) By the way, I'm not gonna go on the darksky13 neon account anymore since I dont play twom anymore and wanted to "start over" with my new addiction: youtube :3 also, if you have an instagram, I made a fanpage for CutiePieMarzia and PewDiePie at @marziafanpage if you wanna follow me and im more active there :3 Anyway byeeeee :) Category:Blog posts